Melina, The princess of the light
by princesseliseana1996
Summary: Once upon a time there was a princess who wanted to find her father and met Vampire Hunter D, together they go daring quest and adventures and find love. Will Vampire Hunter D finally found true love? Will Melina find her father? Find out in this playscript, filled with friendship, love, and adventure.


Melina

by Jackie Scarborough

**I do not own Vampire Hunter D**

Scene 1, Act 1

Narrator: Melina is the princess of the Southern Kingdoms, Mistress of the Light, and heir to the throne. Her father, Soarin, was general of the Sun Kingdom government and her mother, Chrysa, the Queen of the Southern Kingdoms and Lady of the Light. One day, Queen Chrysa and General Soarin assembled the other leaders of the Southern Kingdoms to a battle meeting. You see, they were in a war with the Nobility or other words, vampires, they were planning to attacking the northern side of the Southern Kingdoms. Queen told the leaders that they will cut them off at border between the Nentron Land and the Southern Kingdoms, Soarin and another leader was the only who volunteered to lead the fleet. Before Soarin left, he gave Melina his favorite dagger and gave the Queen, his wife and love, his final kiss goodbye. Soarin and his army marched bravely out of the city. After a full month, Soarin never returned and told by the another leader that he was dead. However they were rumor outside the city limits, Soarin was seen alive outside the Southern Kingdoms. As the years went by, Melina grew into a beautiful, young woman, however she had some strange interests.

*Narrator jumps back as an yellow arrow flies through air and hits a target bullseye. Melina runs and enter with a golden bow and arrow pack.*

Melina: Lasinda, come on, I finally made a bullseye

*Lasinda is a large middle-age woman who is Melina's nursemaid and keeper. She runs tiredly towards Melina. She faints, tired from running.*

Melina: Lasinda, are you alright *she helps Lasinda to sit up*

Lasinda: Your Highness, couldn't you wait for a new bow, I mean this one is out of your league.

Melina: Now Lasinda, you know very well, that my father taught me how to use a bow and gave me this one when I was 7, I have no use for a new one. When I was little, it was so big that it dragged me until I couldn't walk. Now I'm natural and can't wait to try outside the castle walls

Lasinda: Now listen here, missy *grabs the bow from Melina* your mother wanted you to be at noon on time, so go on change something into more prettier and go to your mother.

Melina: *childish* But Lasinda…

Lasinda: Ah! Ah! Ah! What did I always say about the buts? *With Melina* One harmless but does not rule a kingdom. Come on *Lasinda and Melina exit.

Scence 2

Narrator: As of that Melina left, to see her mother for a lesson of the Tree of Light. You see, the Tree of Light protected the kingdom from the darkness of the outside world. Not only it keep the kingdom falling to darkness, it was the source of life of the kingdom, the Tree of Light can heal thousands of the sick and injured, it can as well rise someone who has died. The tree only activates when one of royal blood touches it. It mostly worked with the woman of the royalty because they were kind and gentle beside the men. *Under the tree was Melina mother praying to the ancestors of the royals for protection the kingdom and make the tree grow strong.* *Narrator exits*

*Melina runs in, Chrysa continues to pray, Melina speed walks to the tree, bows to it, kneel in front beside Chrysa, she stops praying and stands weakly, Melina stands and help her *

Chrysa: Melina, it is surprising to me that you keep coming even though you're late

Melina: I'm sorry, Mother I was...

Chrysa: (strictly) Don't even start with your excuses, at least you came in here properly dressed, I could say this dress is better than the last one.

Melina: Thank you, Mother

Chrysa: Now then for today's lesson, come with me *Melina follow Chrysa to a table bed platform near a pond not far from the tree*

Melina: So what the lesson today, mother.

Chrysa: Be patient, my daughter. *She summons a guard* Send them in. *Guard bows and leave them. He returns with three peasants, the two young males were carrying an older male who looks terribly ill.* What happened?

Peasant 1: We were farming in the fields, Your Majesty. And then our father just fainted suddenly.

Chrysa: What is your father name, younglings?

Peasant 2: Troy of the Kitel family, Your Majesty.

Chrysa: *She summons a another guard* Guard, take the Troy of Kitel sons away to the next room, it is not for young eyes to see. *The guard lead the sons off stage, exit peasant 1 & 2 and guard.*

*Chrysa gestured the remaining guards to help Troy on the table* *They gentle lay Troy on the table and backed away*

Chrysa: Now my daughter, this is your lesson watch very closely.

*Chrysa place her hand on his head and chest, light glow on the back of her hands. Melina walked toward Chrysa to see the light very closely, it the sun mark glowing. The glow died down into its original state, Melina jumped back as Troy rose.*

Troy: What happened? *stands, looks at Chrysa and Melina, bows to them but hurt his back, Melina helps him sit down.*

Melina: Are you alright, sir?

Troy: Oh yes, I'm an old peasant, my bones aren't what they used to be, Your Highness. *stands, walks to Chrysa*

Chrysa: How are you feeling, Mr. Troy?

Troy: I'm feeling much better, thank you, Your Majesty.

Chrysa: Good, I'm glad. Troy of Kitling, a old farmer raising his two sons and married I pressume?

Troy: I was, but she died while giving birth to my second born.

Chrysa: I am sorry for your lost.

Troy: Thank you, Your Majesty.

Chrysa: You are too old, Troy. The heal magic that I bestow in you will not last forever but I will renew it every 2 weeks and also you are to move here in the city grounds with your family.

Troy: Oh thank you, your Majesty.

End Scence


End file.
